nickelodeon_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Nickelodeon's Stanley
Episodes Season 1 1. "Up the Apple Tree / Kangaroo Clean-Up" * Giraffe * Kangaroo 2. "Daddy Pride / Show-and-Tell Shark" * Lion * Great White Shark 3. "Bearly Awake / The Eagle Has Landed" * Grizzly bear * Bald eagle 4. "Watch Out for Lionels / Growing Pains" * Armadillo * Crab 5. "Frog Legs / Whoo's Afraid of the Dark?" * Frog * Owl 6. "Tiger Hunt / Monkey Bar Business" * Tiger * Chimpanzee 7. "Camel Commotion / There's Snow Place Like Home" * Camel * Polar bear 8. "A Whale of a Song / Sloth for a Day" * Humpback whale * Sloth 9. "Busy Busy Octopus / Honest Ostrich" * Octopus * Ostrich 10. "Dolphin Talk / Whole Lotta Snakin' Going On" * Bottlenose dolphin * Reticulated python 11. "Platypus Problems / Rabbit Habit" * Platypus * Rabbit 12. "Savanna-Speeders! / Tyrannosaurus Wrecks" * Cheetah * Tyrannosaurus 13. "Hippo Helpers / Where's Stanley?" * Hippopotamus * Zebra/Flounder/Gecko 14. "Penguin Party / Leave it to Beavers" * Penguin * Beaver 15. "The Joker / Baby Pictures" * Kookaburra * Cat/Goldfish/Dog 16. "You've Got Pigeon Mail / It's a Prairie Dog's Life" * Pigeon * Prairie dog 17. "Remembering with Elephants / Garbage Can Bandit" * African Elephant * Raccoon 18. "Little Dog Lost" * Dog breeds 19. "Snow Monkey See, Snow Monkey Do / Sick Day Stanley" * Snow monkey * Impala 20. "The Big Spill" / Peekaboo Parrot" * Giant anteater * Parrot 21. "Gorilla Sleepover / Sea Lion Slip-Up" * Mountain gorilla * Sea lion 22. "Worms at Work / Caterpillar Countdown" * Earthworm * Monarch butterfly * Caterpillar 23. "In a While, Crocodile / The Color of Stanley" * Crocodile * Chameleon 24. "Searching for Spring / Save the Bluebird!" * Groundhog * Eastern bluebird 25. "The Pond Couple / Who's Afraid of Walter Wolf?" * Musk turtle * Gray Wolf 26. "A Little Squirrel Music / A Boy's Best Friend is His Fish" * Squirrel * Goldfish Season 2 1. "Ant Picnic / The Tooth About Teeth" * Ant * Walrus 2. "Eel-lectricity / Roller Rhino" * Electric eel * Rhinoceros 3. "Keep 'Em Flying / Guess What's Coming For Dinner" * Flying fish * Giant panda 4. "The Really Real Dragon / A Billy Goat for Dad" * Komodo dragon * Goat 5. "Bloodhound Blues / Clock-a-Doodle-Doo!" * Bloodhound * Chicken 6. "Mistaken Mermaid / It Pays to Be a Pelican" * Manatee * Brown pelican 7. "Woodpecker Woes / P.U. Pup" * Woodpecker * Skunk 8. "Grandma Griff's Mystery Guest * Vampire Bat 9. "Mockingbird Scat / Horsepower" * Mockingbird * Horse 10. "Proud as a Peacock / Dances with Flamingos" * Peacock * Flamingo 11. "Sunburn Stanley / Time for Toolfish" * American lobster * Hammerhead shark/Sawfish 12. "Web Weavers / Muddy Buddies" * Spider * Pig 13. "The Robbing Raven / Flashlight Fireflies" * Raven * Firefly 14. "Mysterious Moe / Spelling Bee Situation" * Bornean orangutan * Honeybee 15. "Follow the Lemur / Zebra Jigsaw" * Ring-tailed lemur * Grevy's Zebra 16. "Hummingbird Humdinger / Koala Cuddle" * Hummingbird * Koala 17. "Double-Duty Dad / Look Who's Helping" * Seahorse * Capuchin monkey 18. "Tasmanian Tantrum / Sea Otter Safety" * Tasmanian devil * Sea otter 19. "Going-Away Goose / Time to Climb!" * Canada goose * Yak 20. "Stanley's Super Spectacles / The Ugly Griffling" * Dragonfly * Swan 21. "Doing Like Ducks / Speedy Does It" * Duck * Roadrunner 22. "X-Ray X-tra! / Under the Umbrella Bird" * X-ray fish * Umbrella bird 23. "I Scream for Ice Cream / Snack Savers" * Cow * Vole 24. "A Little Nightingale Music / Super Squirrel" * Nightingale * Flying squirrel 25. "Outfoxing Lionel / Jackrabbit Hide-and-Seek" * Red fox * Black-tailed jackrabbit 26. "Me and My Palfish / At the Zoo!" * Clownfish * Mandrill Season 3 1."Stanley's Dinosaur Roundup" * Gila monster * Brachiosaurus 2. "To Catch a Hamster / Pearls of Wisdom" * Hamster * Oyster 3. "Living with Leopards / A Chinese New Year" * Leopard\Snow leopard * Chinese zodiac 4. "A Turkey of a Thangskiving" * Domestic turkey * Wild turkey 5. "The Way of the Buffalo / Follow That Falcon" * Bison * Peregrine falcon 6. "Shell Game / Sheep and a Haircut" * Painted turtle * Sheep 7. "No News Like Shoe News / Ladybug, Ladybug" * Snowshoe hare * Ladybug 8. "Curse of the Angry Coral / A Little Bird Told Me" * Coral * Cedar waxwing 9. "Stanley's Great Big Book of Adventure" * Jackrabbit * Snowy owl * Blue whale * Asian elephant * Llama * Orca